Devices for producing a multicomponent mixture are known for example from EP 649 717 and serves for mixing at least two components of a polymer mixture with one another in order thereby to produce a reactive polymer mixture, which is then discharged by way of the outlet of the mixing chamber. Patent No. EP 649 717, and any translation thereof, is hereby incorporated by reference into this application for showing the same. Such multicomponent polymer mixtures may be, for example, reactive adhesives, sealing materials, potting compounds or the like, it being possible for the mixing of the components in the mixing chamber to take place by static baffles provided therein, but it being preferred for a mechanically driven stirrer to be provided in the mixing chamber, intimately mixing the polymer components injected into the mixing chamber by way of the component valves.
In order to allow the mixing chamber to be cleaned as and when required, the generically determinative prior art proposes high-pressure water flushing of the mixing chamber, for which purpose flushing water under high pressure is injected as and when required into the mixing chamber by way of the flushing valve, the water that impinges at high speed on the wall of the mixing chamber and the stirring element of the mechanical stirrer that is accommodated therein freeing these components of the residues of the multicomponent mixture that become deposited on them. The flushing water contaminated with these residues leaves the mixing chamber again by way of the outlet and is separated from the contaminants in a downstream cleaning process before it is either recycled or discharged into the drainage system.
In order to be able to have a specific influence on the reaction behavior of the multicomponent mixture or the components thereof, it has been proposed to provide a possible way of controlling the temperature, whereby cooling in particular and, if and when required, possibly also heating of the mixing chamber is possible. A major problem here is the requirement for a device that is as compact as possible, since the mixing head having the mixing chamber must often be moved in relation to a component under conditions of confined space, in order for example to form a seal on this component by the FiPFG method (formed in place formed gasket). There are proposals to control the temperature of devices of the type concerned here by cooling sleeves or the like that are placed on the outside of the wall of the mixing chamber. However, these proposals have not proven to be very effective; in particular, with the proposals made so far it is difficult to achieve control of the temperature of the mixing chamber that is as uniform as possible even in the region of the flushing valve or valves.